Elemental Colds
by Heyheyheygirl4
Summary: The boys get sick but not a regular sickness. Kai sneezes fire, Zane sneezes ice shards, whatever Jay sneezes on gets struck by lighting, And when Cole sneezes an earthquake happens. Will the ninjas get better before someone gets hurt? Set between the Green ninja, and All of Nothing.
1. Chapter 1

**Next. Sorry it took so long, I had a rough time constructing the chapter.**

* * *

It was another beautiful day in Ninjago. The sun was shining and no villain was causing trouble. But for the ninjas, today was anything but beautiful.

"ACHOO!"

Kai was woken up by a sudden shake of the bounty that closely resembled an earthquake. Which was weird, because he could have sword that they air traveling today. But he was too tired to actually consider that factor and shook it off. He had worst things to worry about. His head ached and felt like someone set his head on fire. It didn't help that his throat was sore and his nose was stuffed. At that point Kai instantly knew the worst

He was sick

Kai groaned "Guess that avalanche Jay started did this", he said to himself

Kai then heard several different sneezes and coughs from another room.

"I rest my case" he said as he got out of bed

Following the sneezes was the series of sound of lightning strikes and another jolt in the bounty.

Kai quickly looked out the window. And to his surprise it was completely sunny.

'Where did the lighting come from?'

Another sneeze was heard followed by another lighting strike. Kai gave up as he put his hand on his burning forehead

"This fever must be causing me to hallucinate"

He then finally noticed that Sensei Wu hadn't woken them up with his gong today. So that most likely meant that he knew the same and had given them the day off. Kai was at least happy about that.

Suddenly another jolt on the ship happened and Kai was knocked off his feet. Kai got back up and rubbed his head

'Who the heck is driving?' he thought

With his day already going wrong, Kai decided to forget it. He went on his daily routine as he made his bed and went to brush his teeth. Kai looked in the mirror and saw that he was pale as a ghost as his eyes where fire red. Kai was not amused

"Insert Twilight joke here"

Kai then felt an itch in his nose.

"A-A-**ACHOO**!"

Kai's head flung down as a large flame came out of his mouth, burning the bottom of the mirror. Turning it, and most of the sink a crisp black. Kai recovered and whipped his nose on his sleeve. His sleeve then caught fire, which he was quickly able to put out thanks to his element. Kai got an annoyed look as he saw that his pajama sleeve was now burnt. But his attention quickly shifted to the burnt mirror. His eyes widened in horror. He didn't know how it happened, but something in his gut told him it was his fault.

'I am so dead' Kai thought

Kai quickly covered it up as best as he could and continued on his routine. When he was somewhat decent he went into the dinning room. To where he found the rest of the gang.

And Kai was correct to the fact to the rest of his team was sick.

Jay was trying to enjoy his soup, Zane was blowing his nose, and Cole was most likely asleep with his head buried in his arms. Nya and Lloyd, however, where trying to not get sick. They where wearing surgical masks and they handed then stuff with a stick and tape. Kai was slightly amused at this. But then started coughing, getting the others attention.

"You too?" Cole asked as he pulled his head up

Kai nodded as the last of the coughs got out of his system. "And what have we learned?"

"That arguing on a snow-top mountain was not our best move" Cole and Jay said in unison

Kai was not satisfied "Because...?"

The two rolled their eyes "Because arguing leads to yelling, and yelling leads to avalanches"

Kai nodded "Good"

"Uh guys?" Zane said as he removed the tissue

Zane had snot icicles coming out of his nose. They other where quick to laugh at how funny it looked, much to Zane's annoyance. Finally after five minutes of laughter Kai grabbed a glove and melted the icicles.

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it"

However Kai still found it odd that _Zane_ of all people would get sick

"Zane, how do nindriods get sick?" Kai asked as he threw the glove away

"Yeah I've been wondering about that as well." Cole seconded "Your element is ice after all"

Zane shook his head "That's because they don't" Zane explained "It's a virus"

Zane turned and glared at Jay "Because _someone_ tried to download videogame cheats off me"

"You never said I couldn't" Jay said in defense

"I did not think I would have to"

"You never tried to stop me"

"I was sleeping!"

Zane then sneezed, sending several ice shards at Jay. Jay managed to duck in time, to which the ice shards flung and embedded themselves into the wall. Though before anyone could react all four of the ninjas sneezed at once. Releasing a tornado of chaos. They all ducked in cover until the tornado cleared. They where then shocked as the entire room was destroyed. The room was burnt, shaken, and had many holes in it.

"Okay this is not a normal cold" Nya declared

"You are correct"

Everyone turned to see Sensei at the door. And he look rather happy besides that fact that the room was demolished

"Sensei" Zane started as he got up "Do you know what is happening to us?"

Sensei nodded

"Why your elemental colds have finally come in"

* * *

**Well? What'd you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sensei, what's going on?" Cole asked

Sensei turned around and began walking out "I shall tell you after this mess is cleaned up. Your tornado of chaos is more powerful then I thought"

The other groaned that Sensei was playing this card again. But still they began cleaning up the mess. But with their now called 'elemental colds', the ninjas were doing more harm then good. It took two hours before they could call it decent.

Later they all sat at the table. With Nya and Lloyd listening from the other room. Sensei had his tea set up and was about to take a sip, until Zane stopped him.

"Forgive us Sensei, but you have not yet told us what is going on"

"Yeah" Jay continued "For all we know, there could be something wrong with u-u"

Jay's sneeze was stopped by Kai, who covered his mouth. Jay took the opportunity and blew his nose into Kai's gloved hand. Kai cringed as he removed his glove from Jay's face. Jay however was very amused

"Thanks Kai"

Kai then wiped his snot-glove on Jay's hair and down to his shoulder. Jay's smug quickly disappeared and formed on Kai.

"No problem"

The others looked disgusted as Jay tried to wipe the snot off, and Kai took the glove off to keep the snot from getting on him. It didn't work to which the two where soon struck by lightning.

"Anyway.." Cole continued "What Jay was about to say was that we think theirs something wrong with us"

to confuse them further, Sensei started laughing "There is nothing wrong. I actually had expected it after you found the golden weapons. "

"Yes but, expected what?"

Sensei took a sip of his tea.

"Now that you've all unlocked your true potentials. The strong power of your element has not yet become a custom to your bodies. So it took another outlet untill it fully develops"

"But that still doesn't 'ACHOO' explain why where sick" Cole said as another jolt came to the bounty

Sensei looked confused "Really? I thought Jay would have figured it out sooner."

It took them a minute before they processed what that meant. Then they remember the avalanche

"Thanks a lot Jay" Kai said annoyed

Sensei was not pleased by the comment "Well another outlet would have been that your element would build up, consume you, and cause you to explode" Sensei lied

And the ninjas bought it and now had shocked faces

Kai, the most shocked, instantly said "Thanks a lot Jay", in a fearful voice

"No problem"

"Sense-ACHOO" Zane started as he launched sot shards at Sensei Wu. Which he was able to easily dodge.

"Sensei, how do we get better"

"When you bodies have become custom to the stronger element"

"Well how long will that take?" Jay asked

"However long it needs to"

"Is it contagious?" Nya asked from the other room

"To you no. To Lloyd, maybe"

And with that Nya ripped off her surgical mask and walked inside.

"Whew! That's a relief. I can't imagine what it's like to have your kind of sickness"

They all glared at her.

"Yeah nether could we" Cole said speaking for the rest of them, Nya smiled nerviously

"Sensei, is there anything we could do to help the sickness?" Kai asked as he rubbed his acing head

Sensei shook his head "I'm sorry, but I do not know of a way to help it."

The ninjas groaned. But soon got silent as they all could hear Lloyd laughing through the other room "Guess you'll have to suffer through"

"Oh ha ha" Cole said "Why don't you come in here and say that to our faces"

"No way Cole. I'm not getting sick" Lloyd replied in a cocky tone

The four looked at each other and smiled

"Then why don't you give us and _big_ hug. That'll help us feel better" Jay teased

The four got up and went to the other room. Lloyd of course ran, but they simply chased after him, Leaving just Sensei Wu and Nya. They sat there for a few minutes while they listened to the sounds of Lloyds screams and the ninjas' sneezes.

"Sensei, will the guys get better soon?"

Sensei shrugged "Well see"

"But it will be a great opportunity for them to learn to use a weakness as an advantage"

* * *

**Sorry it's short**


End file.
